Trahison
by Mara Snape
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu le Lord noir mais cette victoire le plonge dans une solitude sans nom. Qu'estce qui l'a conduit à cette extrémité ? Slash et dark fic.OS.


Titre : A lonely world  
  
Auteur : Mara Snape  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cette œuvre sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour me défouler avec.  
  
Pairing : vous verrez bien.  
  
N/A : C'est un slash très sombre alors si vous êtes homophobes, ceci n'est pas pour vous !  
  
A Lonely World, Limpbizkit  
  
No matter how hard I can try inside a lonely world

Noone can hear me when I cry inside a lonely world 

I never know the reasons why inside a lonely world Such a lonely world such a lonely world  
  
Another day another night inside a lonely world 

Another game another fight inside a lonely world 

Another wrong another right inside a lonely world

Such a lonely world such a lonely world  
  
Je suis seul. Peu importe ce que peuvent dire les autres, rien ne m'atteint plus. Je regarde les élèves qui s'amusent, qui rient et simplement vivent. Moi je ne peux plus. Ils fêtent ma victoire. Ca y est, Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort n'est plus, alléluia ! Je vous parais ironique, mais pourquoi le serais-je ? J'ai enfin accompli ma destinée, le grand but de ma vie, détruire le mal qui infectait cette terre. J'ai sauvé des centaines d'innocents moldus qui ne le savent pas et sorciers qui m'en loueront chaque jour de ma vie. J'ai gagné pour de bon et à juste titre mon nom de sauveur du monde sorcier, je suis devenu un vrai héros !  
  
Quelles foutaises ! Je ne suis plus rien. Le but de ma vie est accompli et que me reste-t-il maintenant ? Mes amis ? Bien sûr mes si merveilleux amis qui m'aiment et seraient prêts à tout pour moi. Où sont-ils en ce moment ? Sûrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre à fêter dignement la victoire de leur meilleur ami, se souciant comme d'une guigne de ce que peut bien faire le dit-ami pendant qu'eux sont en train de... Je devrais leur en vouloir mais je n'en fous. Je n'ai même plus envie de les voir. Et eux n'ont plus ne veulent pas me voir, ils ont trop honte. Eh oui nos gentils petits gryffondors ne sont pas capables de voir le monde comme il est réellement. Pour eux tout est blanc ou noir pas de gris. Les bons d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre. Laissez-moi rire ! Depuis qu'ils m'ont vu, après que j'ai affronté Voldemort, je ne comprends pas qu'ils ne puissent admettre la vérité sur notre monde et son absurdité. On ne vit pas dans un conte de fées où à la fin le héros tue le méchant et épouse la jolie princesse. Il n'y a pas de héros et encore moins de princesse. C'est fini l'image d'Harry Potter en chevalier blanc ! Ils ont peur de moi maintenant et pourtant ils ne savent pas tout. S'ils savaient...  
  
Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés Voldemort n'était plus et Dumbledore l'avait suivi. Ils m'ont juste trouvé, moi couvert de sang, et dans un état hystérique, des larmes et sanglots mêlés à un rire dément. Puis je me suis écroulé. Ils me craignent pour mon pouvoir et me croient fou. Ils pensent que la mort de Dumbledore pour me sauver a décuplé ma vengeance et m'a poussé à massacrer Voldemort. Ils disent que je ne suis pas responsable, que cette énième mort explique mes actes et que bientôt tout reviendra à la normale. Les imbéciles ! Mais finalement ce sont eux qui ont raison : il y a bien un milieu dans ce monde mais pas pour moi. Le vieux fou ne s'est jamais sacrifié pour moi ; je l'ai tué. Il voulait m'empêcher de bousiller l'autre face de serpent. A l'instant où il est entré dans la salle, il a compris. Il a lu dans mes yeux le choix que j'avais fait. Finalement le bien n'était pas pour moi. Il a vraiment eu l'air surpris quand j'ai levé ma baguette vers lui et prononcé ces deux mots : avada kedavra. Il semblait déçu, trop tard. Trop de souffrances, je devais me venger et je ne pouvais supporter que quiconque se mette sur ma route. Voldie après cela a compris que c'était son tour et que rien ne le sauverait. Il ne pensait seulement pas que ce serait si pénible et si long.  
  
J'avais trouvé dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy de merveilleux livres de magie noire que j'avais dévorés. Des sorts si dangereux, m'avait-il dit, que même son père les craignaient. Bien sûr à ce moment-là j'avais encore le bon goût d'être horrifié par toutes ses souffrances et tortures. Mais je crois que finalement c'est Voldemort qui a le plus regretté l'existence de ces livres. Quand j'en ai eu terminé avec lui, ce qui restait de son corps ressemblait plus à une pulpe rougeâtre, mêlée d'ossements et de chairs calcinées qu'à un corps. "C'est le traumatisme Harry, tu ne peux te blâmer pour cela. Nous savons que tu t'en veux mais ce n'est pas de ta faute." Ils ont tellement tort : j'ai adoré le tuer et le torturer. La sensation de pouvoir que j'ai ressentie. J'étais tout puissant, il était à ma merci et me suppliait, je décidais de tout pour une fois. Personne pour me dicter mes actions, aucune prophétie stupide qui conditionnait mon destin. J'étais libre, enfin.  
  
La porte s'ouvre. Je sais que c'est lui, je peux toujours reconnaître sa présence. Il semble hésiter, lui aussi a peur de moi.  
  
"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas fêter ta victoire avec nous ?"  
  
"Tu me déçois beaucoup, franchement je pensais que toi tu avais compris."  
  
"Tu as tué Dumbledore."  
  
Je dois dire que je suis étonné. Je me tourne vers lui et vois ses magnifiques yeux gris orage se voiler. J'acquiesce. Des perles de pluie glissent sur ses joues.  
  
"Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Tu ne veux pas le savoir Malfoy !"  
  
"Malfoy ? Tu m'appelais Drago avant tout ça, j'étais ton ami, on parlait de tout. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé, qui a empêché mon père de me tuer. Je veux t'aider Harry."  
  
Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Un moment j'ai envie de croire que tout est vrai, qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour moi. Je me laisse aller dans son étreinte réconfortante, je sens son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine pendant que je le serre contre moi et qu'il me caresse maladroitement le dos pour m'apaiser. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi dans un monde parfait.  
  
"Ron et moi nous inquiétons pour toi."  
  
L'illusion se brise en mille morceaux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parle et me ramène ces images en tête ?  
  
Flash-back  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici, au manoir Malfoy. Drago nous a invités, Ron et moi pour les vacances. Il est vrai que maintenant que son père est à Azkaban pour avoir essayé de le tuer, il est libre de le faire. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, nous sommes parfaitement à l'aise ensemble. Il semble avoir remplacé Mione depuis que Voldemort l'a tuée. Ron et moi étions complètement bouleversés. Nous étions pour ainsi dire morts. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la sauver et Ron ressentait la même chose. C'est alors que le blondinet est venu nous réveiller. Il est passé de notre côté et a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Au début je pensais qu'il n'était en fait là que pour nous espionner. Mais je me trompais et quand il a disparu, Ron et moi avons tout de suite compris. Je pense qu'en le sauvant de son père, nous avons réussi à nous pardonner de n'avoir pu sauver Hermione.  
  
Enfin à nous trois nous formons un nouveau trio. Quoique ça ne soit pas vraiment la même chose...Je n'ai jamais pensé à Mione de cette façon. Je ne me suis jamais réveillé en sueur et excité après avoir rêvé de Mione. Je ne me suis jamais libéré en pensant à elle et en criant son nom. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter mais maintenant je suis convaincu que je l'aime. Harry Potter amoureux de Drago Malfoy, ça en ferait rire plus d'un ! Je ne rêve plus que d'une chose : être avec lui, peu importe le reste. Je veux sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, la caresse de ses mains sur mon corps, ses bras me serrer contre lui, voir ses yeux s'obscurcir de désir au-dessus de moi alors qu'il me fait devenir sien et jouit en criant mon nom. Calme-toi, Harry. Je dois être calme pour aller le voir. Je lui ai déjà tout avoué et il m'a expliqué qu'il m'aimait aussi et m'avait embrassé. J'ai cru mourir de bonheur sous ses lèvres. Mais ensuite il m'a aussi dit qu'on ne pouvait être ensemble à cause de Voldemort, qu'on devait attendre pour pouvoir s'aimer. A ce moment-là il m'avait convaincu mais je trouve tout cela si stupide maintenant. Rien ne devrait pouvoir nous séparer et encore moins l'autre cinglé mégalomane.  
  
J'arrive devant sa porte entrebâillée et essaye de rassembler tout mon courage pour entrer lorsque j'entends un gémissement, sa voix qui gémit. Je la pousse légèrement et me fige en voyant ce qui se passe. Drago, toujours aussi beau, torse nu et allongé sur son lit. Ron au-dessus de lui, embrassant et léchant son torse, mordillant ses mamelons, le faisant gémir de plus belle.  
  
"Tu es si beau Dray." Entends-je dire mon meilleur ami au garçon que j'aime.  
  
Les doigts de Drago court le long de son dos, le griffant légèrement, puis repassent devant et s'arrêtent au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon.  
  
"Fais-moi l'amour." Ron se fige soudain.  
  
"Tu es sûr, Dray, je ne voudrais pas..."  
  
"Je te veux en moi."  
  
Alors quelque chose se brisa en moi. La partie d'innocence qui me restait peut-être. Ils me trahissaient. Et je n'ai sais pas pourquoi je suis resté là, incapable de bouger, à les observer baiser. Une sorte de voyeurisme malsain m'empêchait de quitter ces lieux, cette scène qui pourtant me détruisait. Ils enlevèrent le reste de leurs vêtements et je vis Ron continuer à embrasser Drago, à le caresser. Il le suça et Drago le supplia de le prendre. Ron accéda à sa demande, entrant en lui d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que Drago gémissait et lui hurlait d'accélérer. Ils jouirent tous deux et Ron retomba sur Drago. Je me retournais pour partir, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce que je faisais lorsque je les entendis parler.  
  
"Je t'aime Ron."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi Dray."  
  
Je ne sais comment j'ai rejoint ma chambre, les oreilles bourdonnant et les yeux vides. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, avec la vision de Drago s'abandonnant à l'extase dans les bras d'un autre. Puis le vide.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Je le repousse avec violence et il manque de tomber sur le sol. Il semble choqué.  
  
"Je veux juste t'aider Harry."  
  
La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et Ron se précipite pour aider son petit ami à se relever. Drago prend sa main et se lève puis la lâche : comme c'est gentil de leur part de me ménager, après tout je ne suis pas sensé être au courant de leur liaison.  
  
"Harry ça va ?" me demande le rouquin, d'un air bête.  
  
"Très bien Ron. Je viens juste de tuer notre directeur et de massacrer notre grand ennemi. Et je me suis vraiment éclaté."  
  
"Ce n'est pas vrai Harry. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça, pas toi ?" dit Ron, choqué.  
  
"Et si Ronny. Grande révélation du jour : Harry Potter est un méchant garçon ! Il va falloir le punir."  
  
"Pourquoi Harry ?"  
  
"Demande à ta putain, je suis sûr qu'il a compris." A ses mots, Drago pâlit affreusement.  
  
"Tu es au courant." murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
  
"Et oui, je suis au courant. Je vous ai vu cette nuit-là, deux jours avant que Dumbledore nous prévienne pour la bataille finale. J'ai observé toute la scène et je dois avouer que j'ai été assez déçu par ta performance, blondinet. Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais baiser aussi facilement." "Je suis désolé Harry, on voulait te le dire mais on a pensé..."  
  
"La ferme Ron ! Je me fous de ce que tu as à dire, c'est trop tard maintenant."  
  
Je sors ma baguette et le stupéfixe.  
  
"Tu m'as menti Malfoy, tu m'as trahi et tu vas devoir en payer les conséquences."  
  
"Je t'en prie Harry, je sais que je t'ai blessé mais Ron ne savait rien. Ne lui fais pas de mal." me supplia Drago.  
  
"Comme c'est touchant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien lui faire. "  
  
Je pointe cette fois ma baguette vers lui.  
  
"Impérium. Approche Drago et embrasse-moi."  
  
Il s'avance vers moi et sous l'effet du sort, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me recule et vois Ron, les yeux brouillés de larmes, incapable de bouger comme de parler.  
  
"Dis-moi que tu me désires."  
  
"Je te désire Harry" répond Drago, d'une voix monocorde, ses yeux trahissant toute l'horreur de la situation.  
  
"J'ai longtemps rêvé de cela mais je dois avouer que la situation était légèrement plus romantique. Tant pis, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Tu sais Drago, les esprits forts sont capables de combattre l'impérium. Alors jouons à un petit jeu, veux-tu ? Voyons si ton amour pour Ron est aussi fort qu'il semble."  
  
Je glisse dans sa main une dague en argent et souris.  
  
"Tue-le."  
  
Je le vois essayer de lutter, ce qu'il peut être pathétique. Il ne pourra pas combattre le sort, il est bien trop faible pour cela, il l'a toujours été. Après tout ce n'est qu'un lâche qui n'a jamais su faire face. Il s'avance vers Ron qui combat pour se relever, lui au moins a du cran. Il plonge la lame. Rouge sang et argent se mêlent. Une couleur de chaque maison, quelle belle fin pour leur amour. Je libère Drago de l'enchantement et le regarde s'effondrer en pleurant sur son amant. Je m'approche, récupère la dague et lui tranche la gorge. Je l'embrasse doucement et laisse tomber son corps sur celui de Ron.  
  
"Adieu mon amour."  
  
Je quitte la pièce, abandonnant les deux cadavres. Maintenant que j'ai tué ma dernière faiblesse, il est temps que je prenne ma place. Je retrouve Rogue dans la Grande Salle. Il s'agenouille devant moi.  
  
"Selon vos désirs, j'ai ordonné aux elfes de maison de verser la potion dans les plats, Maître."  
  
"Tu es un fidèle serviteur, Severus."  
  
Je regarde autour de moi et vois les corps sans vie de tous les élèves et professeurs de cette école. Oui, une nouvelle ère allait maintenant commencer. Merci Drago.  
  
Fin  
  
IL se sent seul alors IL a décidé de sortir avec la première blondasse venue ! Il fallait que je me défoule et voilà ce que ça donne. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews please ! 


End file.
